snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Everafter Continent
The World of Grimmoire The land of Everafter: A Tale That Never Was: Meadows, forests, cities, villages, creeks, and just about everything else can be found within the vast lands in which I have specially created. It’s truly a beautiful and spectacular place to be a part of, and in many ways you will all become intertwined within the story of the land itself. You can interact with countless things within this wondrous place, and every action will always have some kind of consequence. 1. Beach / Crash site / Harewood Forest This is the location of the first portion of the Rp, it is where our ‘heroes’ first arrived onto the continent from Everafter Island, and is also the location of their first challenge. 2. Malum City This is the trade center of the continent, the heart and soul of the entire valley. It is a massive and beautiful city that would often lead people to believe that it’s actually a nice place to visit. However this is not true on some levels, it may be an aesthetically pleasing place to visit, but it is very much morally bankrupt. The city is run by corrupt politicians that few organized crime as a business venture in its own right. Money is definitely power within the trade capital of this world. *'A. 1st District: Malum uno - '''The political center of the city, in essence this is the place where all of the money is stored and distributed. Banks, Courtrooms, Trade Centers, and any high paying businesses. It’s consistent of mostly tall and metal structures, most looking like modern day skyscrapers with colorful and unique twists to them. Even though crime is very common within most of t he city, this is one of the few districts with a zero crime rate, mostly because the security is so tight within the first district. City hall and several police stations are also in this large portion of the city. Located on the NE quarter of the city. *'B. 2nd District: Malum dos - 'This is the material center of the city, and is also the victim of the highest crime rates. All material items are shipped, bought, and sold within this section of the city. Several factories, self owned businesses, and other kinds of stores are within the district. This place has anything and everything that a person could ever want, but because crime is so high, sometimes the prices of items are often steep. Location SE quarter of city. *'C. 3rd District: Malum tres - 'To be put simply, this is the housing and social district of the city. Consistent of mostly houses and mansions, there really isn’t much else to this district other than its low crime rate. Located in the dead center of the city. *'D. 4th District: Malum quatro -''' The ‘Food’ district is one of the more popular districts for people to travel to, other than the material and political ones. Restaurants, Bars, Diners, and many other culinary masterpieces are found in this sector. The cooks and food of this city are legendary throughout the continent, and people flock for miles just to get a taste. This section also has a high crime rate, considering all of the hungry tourists that are often times denied food. But oddly enough, the cooks have become quite good at fighting off criminals. Located SW quarter. *'E. Research District -' The Research district, is home to all of the schools, universities, and development centers of the city. A mystical and beautiful place to visit, there’s often times many amazing sights to behold whenever someone finds themselves within this odd place. Oddly enough, this district also has one of the highest crime rates. Located in the NW quarter. 3. Pier City All things that are shipped out or shipped in to the continent have gone through this city at one point in time. In a way, this town controls every last bit of trade within the country, but outside influences have given Malum City the honor of having that title. For the most part, the people of this town have been used by outside influences, and people are too greedy and stupid to realize that they hold much more power than they realize. It’s not the prettiest or safest place to visit, but the cheap prices of goods cannot be ignored. *'A. 1st District: Porrir -' A fairly disgusting and run down looking place, built mostly of factories, harbors, and fishing piers. Any boats and shipments coming in or out must have at one point been through this place, seeing as it’s the only safe port on the entire continent. But because of outside influences, travel has recently been severely limited. Location, the eastern half of the city. *'B. 2nd District: Patricite - '''The food, housing, and political districts all rolled into one bundle. It’s a fairly close nit community of pirates, traders, criminals, and people just trying to make a living. NW quarter of city. *'C. 3rd District: Magasin - 'The material district of the city, and also one of the cheapest places to find materials. However, people have been know to rip people off, and thievery is very common. The quality of materials can sometimes be brought into question as well. SW quarter. 4. Rottingham City This is the only city within the continent that isn’t run in a democratic fashion. Instead of having a mayor, this town has been run by a line of nobility for as long as it has existed. The current king seems to take a large interest in the Ever After facility for some reason, and he’s one of Dumpty’s largest supporters. It’s a fairly large and old fashioned looking town, most of the people within this town are involved with the town’s military in some way. *'A. Rottingham Castle -''' The castle is a massive structure, the largest in the continent to be more precise. In its own ways, it is a completely self sustaining town on its own, hundreds of people work, eat, and sleep within this massive structure. Located in the center of the entire city. *'B. Rottingham Plaza - '''This is where the vast majority of the people of this town reside, it is also the only place where tourists are allowed to visit. There are only a few occasions when people are allowed within the castle. This place has everything rolled into it, houses, schools, shops, and other things necessary to maintain the success of the entire city. It’s very unique in many ways, and its rare items are the object of many people’s eyes. The peasant center wraps around the entire castle, and can be referred to by sides i.e. North Side, South Side ect. 5. Plebia City This city is a fairly normal city, as compared to the other massive ones that reside within the continent. But because of competition, it has suffered greatly from being exploited by Malum City. It has come to the point where they have to rely solely on trade from that city in order to survive. Money has become very tight in these times of need, and this has lead to many economic problems. *'A. 1st District -''' The housing, research, and food districts all rolled into one area of the town. But as compared to some of the other cities, these places pale in comparison to their greatness. Located in the Northern third of the city. *'B. 2nd District - '''Recently this place has been completely devoid of any business, mostly because of competition from the neighboring cities, and lack of goods. The material center of this city has gone completely bankrupt in most cases. Eastern third of city. *'C. 3rd District- 'This is one of the few political districts in the nation, where you may just find a few honest souls. But times have been hard, and in order to allow their city to survive, even the purest of people have been forced to do some unsavory things. Western third. 6. Grenville Province Provinces are large, mostly flat areas of land that are used almost exclusively for farming purposes. Within these large areas, there are several small villages, roads, fields, streams, and other things. Mostly things in these kinds of areas are fairly low tech, and the people are more of the simple farmer breed rather than the rich politician that’s common amongst the big cities. The Grenville Province is the largest in the continent, and is also the only one that is jointly shared by several groups of people. This province provides produce for all four major cities, and as you can imagine, this would mean that the distribution of products leads to some troubles. There are three main villages within this province. *'A. West Grenville -''' Like all villages, they are small and only have a fairly small population to them. The quality of materials are usually good, but often times they lack quantity and variety. West Grenville is known for its meats, like chickens, cows, and several other animals. *'B. East Grenville - '''This village is much like all other villages, low tech and simple buildings that have everything you need in a small space. East Grenville is known for its crops, such as corn, beans, tomatoes, and many many other fruits and vegetables. *'C. Anting Village - 'This village is just like the other two, only that the main head of the Grenville Province hails from this village. Anting is known for many things, meats, fruits, vegetables, but mostly furs, wool, and cotton. 7. Ickson Province This province is one of the most sought after chunks of land within the continent. The limited amounts of items that come from the Grenville Province are not enough to satisfy the needs of the entire nation. Seeing as this is the second largest farmland province in the country, people are constantly vying to get supply from this land. However, Lord Ickson has never once traded with another city and keeps the products all to himself. The bridge and river has been heavily guarded for years, not allowing any chance for people to forcefully take their crops. However, on the other side of the river, his land has been open grounds for looting. *'A. Etherton Village - 'This village is somewhat different from all of the other ones throughout the continent. It’s heavily fortified with wooden beams and other things. Also, it is a much more larger village than any of the other ones. Etherton is mostly known for its stubborn leader, Lord Ickson. 8. Millwell Province This is the smallest province amongst the three, and is also the only one that is used solely by one village. Since this is such a small farmland, and the materials that come from Cortil city are so important to the larger cities, looters tend to leave these farmlands alone. *'A. Cortil City - '''A fairly large village that resides at the base of a mountain. This town is known as the sole provider of all raw materials needed for metallurgy. They provide minerals that come from the many mines that they have constructed within the mountains. It’s a completely self sustaining community that only ships items out and never in. 9. Lake Spectra A large freshwater lake that resides in-between two large mountain ranges. Other than the rumors about it being cursed, and the several dangerous creatures that reside in and around it, there really isn’t much activity other than a few fishermen that that are looking for thrills. 10. Chorus River A freshwater river that runs down from the top of a snow peeked mountain. This river is very large and rich in valuable nutrients, which makes it ideal for people to drink from. It is the major provider of fresh water for several cities and provinces. 11. Spalding River Another freshwater river that runs its course down the countryside. It’s also another major provider as a water source, however it’s not as rich in nutrients as Horus. Further down the river it becomes fairly undrinkable as it nears the ocean. 12. Frostesis Mountains A large grouping of snowy mountains. Not only do the harsh frozen conditions make it hard to travel, the dangerous animals make climbing the mountains and surviving a near impossibility. However, there are still several small villages of people who have made livings on these mountains. 13. Cortil Mountains A small grouping of very steep and un-climbable mountains. This range of mountains is rich in minerals and has many intricate mines that are fairly difficult for people to navigate through. 14. Malum Wood This grouping of woods have been almost completely devastated by lumberjacks. There’s hardly any vegetation or any animals left within what little woods there are. It’s used as the primary wood source for the entire continent. 15. Vineleaf Forest Recently, because of the thinning of Malum wood, logging companies have started to target these woods for more lumber. However, because of some of the hostile creatures that reside within this area, it has become a fairly difficult task. 16. Faillily Woods For the most part, this is a fairly harmless and normal grouping of woods. However, there are still a few dangerous people and creatures that reside within them, just like most of the other ones. 17. Greatwood Forest This forest, is known for its lack of dangerous creatures, and abundance of bandits and looters. 18. Harewood forest Even though this is only an extension of the real Harewood, people still refer to these woods as Harewood. There are many things that can be deadly to people passing through, especially at nighttime in these woods. 19. The Reflecting Forest This forest surrounds a village, and the people that live within the village have come to live in a sort of symbiotic relationship with the dangerous creatures of the forest. There is also rumors of some kind of alternate world within these woods. 20. Everlast Jungle This forest is much more exotic and colorful than any of the other ones, although there are only a few dangerous creatures, the vegetation here is what makes it so dangerous to travel through. 21. Hobbleton Bridge This bridge is the main checkpoint between the north and south portions of the Horus river. Even though there are several other small bridges that run across, this one is definitely the largest and most used. It has a small village called Hobbleton on either side of the river. 22. Ickson Bridge A heavily guarded and fortified bridge in which hardly anyone is ever allowed to pass through. This is the only way people can travel to the northern reaches of the continent, given the harsh conditions of the river and the fact that all other bridges were destroyed. 23. Spillville A small village with an ongoing investigation. People have recently been killed in mass quantities, and many have also gone missing. 24. Deetown A small village that has come to work alongside of its environment in order to survive. The mayor is Dee Tweedle. 25. Dumtown A small village that has started to destroy the environment around it in order to survive. The mayor is Dum Tweedle. Category:World